Life Goes On
by MadEyeLoony
Summary: Harry Potter and all his friends have just won what seemed an impossible war against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We are next shown them 19 years later. What happened in that time? Set straight after the Battle of Hogwarts. Enjoy!
1. Life Goes On

**All of this belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived in the Great Hall to an unexpected cheer. They all stumbled slightly at the sudden deafening noise. Harry, being more used to attention, led them to the Gryffindor table where Ginny, Luna and Neville were sat.

'Hi', Harry said dully as they sat down.

'You look like you're about to collapse', Ginny replied.

'Yep', Harry said indifferently.

The little group laughed but shortly sobered up in shock as laughing was not an emotion any of them had experienced lately.

'When was the last time we all laughed like that, together?', Ron queried.

'I honestly don't know', Hermione replied sombrely.

'I think it was before Dumbledore died. Things started to go downhill since then, really.', Luna suggested.

There was a murmur of agreement around the group.

'Hungry?', Ginny gestured to the food platters.

'Oh God yes!', Hermione exclaimed before snatching up some toast.

As soon as Ron had noticed the food he had dived in, and although he truly was famished, Harry did not feel the need to eat.

'Eat!', Hermione ordered, shoving a stacked plate under his nose.

Harry shoved the plate away from him and muttered, 'Not hungry.'

Ron stopped eating, his mouth full of bacon and spluttered, 'Not hungry! You haven't eaten in days and you're not even the hungry? We're starving!', he gestured to him and Hermione.

'Nope', Harry simply stated.

Ron shook his head and was just heaping marmalade onto some toast, when appeared.

'Hello dearies! How was your sleep?', she said pointedly looking worriedly over at Harry.

'Good, I fell straight to sleep as soon as my head touched the pillow', Ginny replied.

Luna and Neville replied with something along the same lines and looked intrigued when Harry, Hermione nor Ron responded.

'Err...Mum...we haven't been to bed.', Ron stammered.

'WHAT?!', screeched. The whole hall, which was filled with people, stopped their conversations and turned to silently look at the source of the loud voice. 'RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY, HARRY JAMES POTTER AND HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER. YOU GET YOURSELVES TO BED THIS INSTANT! AND WHEN YOU GET TO THE COMMON ROOM DON'T STOP – JUST KEEP MARCHING UP THOSE STAIRS AND INTO A BED!'

Mortified, Hermione had already stood up, having been scared senseless by and Harry and Ron had reluctantly stood up. As Harry had stood he had wobbled a bit, and had noticed.

'SEE HARRY CAN BARELY STAND HE'S SO TIRED!', she continued to scream in a high-pitch.

'Ehm, no , I sort of busted up my ankle a bit last night, it's nothing just a bit swollen, I think.', Harry replied quietly.

'Oh, are you sure, dear?', she replied, worry now dripping into her voice instead of anger.

'Yeah, I'm good.', Harry smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

'Okay then, if you're sure, off to bed then.'

The Golden Trio walked out of the Hall, heading towards Gryffindor Tower, feeling everyone's eyes on their backs.

'I'm hungry', Ron huffed.

'Mate.', Harry laughed. 'You are _always_ hungry.'

**A.N.-Hey! I wrote this story a looong time ago, a year or more at least xD I found some chapters on my laptop so I decided to upload them here :D R&R for a cookie! (::)**


	2. Apologies

**All of this belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.**

Harry awoke to being shaken roughly by the arm and hearing his name being screeched repeatedly.

'Wazzup?!' He sat up, slightly startled, expecting there to be some sort of trouble. For a moment he even thought that Death Eaters had returned to the castle – or worse – Voldemort had somehow come back to life. Pure dread had filled him but when he saw Hermione was smiling, he trusted everything was good.

'Oh, well there's a meeting in...' she checked her watch, '...in about 20 minutes. So hurry up, get ready!' She smiled at him widely.

'Meeting? For the Order? I'm not in the Order.' Harry glanced at her. 'Neither are you.'

'Well we are now. So are Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville.'

'Err...alright then.'

Hermione frowned but refrained from commenting.

When they reached the Great Hall, people turned and looked at the duo, but didn't cheer this time. Harry guessed everyone had realised just how many people had been killed last night and were now grieving. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Rita Skeeter questioning a Healer about the extent of damage on people and the castle and the death rate. Harry quickly steered Hermione in the opposite direction and she sat on the bench next to the Weasleys', Neville and Luna. She looked at Harry, along with everyone else, expecting him to sit down. He chuckled at her accusing glare – for which he had no idea why he was receiving it – and said 'I have to go see Hagrid.'

Ron immediately spoke up. 'Yeah, was he there last night when you went to You-Know-Who?'

Harry nodded.

'What happened down there? How did you survive?' Hermione interjected eagerly.

'It's confusing. Ehm...' Harry wasn't quite sure how to explain it; he had really only just understood himself.

'Now Hermione, as much as we all want to know, I'm sure all with be revealed at the meeting.' said wisely.

'What? We have to tell everyone what we were doing? But, that's secret, sure it is Harry?' Ron spluttered.

'I don't really think it matters anymore. The main reason for not telling anyone was in case they got tortured and got forced to say something or if he somehow found out because then he could get guards and protect them and it would be near impossible for us to get at them then, wouldn't it?' Harry explained simply.

Hermione was secretly praising him for not saying any names or objects which could give anything away.

'Yeah, I guess so.' Ron agreed.

'Oh, bye' Harry staggered off on his wobbly ankle, as he had just seen Hagrid.

Immediately, Hagrid moved to sweep him up into a bone-crushing but stopped himself before he could. He squared his shoulders and folded his arms. He raised his eyebrows and looked down at Harry expectedly. Harry looked back at him evenly.

'Well?' Hagrid huffed.

'What?' Harry replied.

'What was tha' all about last night? You turnin' yerself in like tha'? I thought you'd gone bloody insane!'

Harry smiled and simply replied, 'It had to be done, I'm really sorry.'

Hagrid hesitated slightly then broke into a grin and said, 'Ah, I can't stay mad at you!', and he clapped Harry on the shoulder affectionately.

Just then the Weasley's, Hermione, Neville and Luna showed up and announced that the meeting was due to start in ten minutes.

With that, they headed off for the meeting, the young ones not quite sure what to expect.


	3. Meeting

**All of this belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.**

The room was circular with benches going round. It unpleasantly reminded Harry of the courtroom he'd visited before his fifth year. Most of their group wandered off to chat with other Order members when they arrived at the meeting and as Harry was scoping the room, Hermione dragged him into a corner.

'What?' He asked, puzzled over the stony look he was receiving.

'Why are you ignoring Ginny? I thought you still loved her!'

'Yeah, I do.'

'Then at least go talk to her!'

'I haven't found the right moment yet.'

She gave him a look which could kill and he hastily added, 'After this, okay?'

She seemed satisfied with this and marched off to where there was a place card with her name. He noticed he was next to her and on his other side was – no way! – Kingsley! Kingsley Shacklebolt had been announced Minister of Magic just that morning!

He followed Hermione along the row and grabbed Ron on the way, who was just standing in the room, looking around casually. Ron sat down on the other side of Hermione and Harry took his seat. They waited for the meeting to start nervously; it was going to basically be about them.

A few minutes later, everyone had settled into their assigned seats (except for Fred and George who had changed their cards to read Gred and Forge) and were waiting for the meeting to begin.


End file.
